marvel_smurffandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Smurf (Earth-4)
"Let's bash them up!" '''The Incredible Smurf '''is a character in Smurf Mania's X-Smurfs series. History The Incredible Smurf was actually a normal smurf with average strength until Dr von Khurfa was walking in the forest one day and said he needed a brave smurf for his 'harmless' experiment. One of them stepped up, and unknown to the others, the two quickly left. Dr von Khurfa was creating a formula to help the smurfs work more efficiently (he was their secret friend) and strapped the smurf to his dentist chair. He took the pouring tube, added some formula, and squeezed it out...but he realised he'd added too much Masculinic Acid and the smurf grew and grew, becoming so strong he broke a metal chair in half. Dr von Khurfa decided to call him an X-Smurf due to his strength, and now he is one of the team. When he arrived at the village, everyone stood in awe at him. He announced that he was the Incredible Smurf and started helping them with their jobs. He showed great strength doing so, and Hefty became suspicious of him. He was chopping 8-14 logs at a time but Hefty could only chop 2 at a time. The other smurfs loved him and started asking for his autograph. Even Papa Smurf joined in, but Hefty stood away from them, sulking. The wasn't really any trouble UNTIL one day when Brainy asked: "Is this Incredible Smurf even stronger than *whisper* Hefty?" Hefty was enraged and he replied: "Well absosmurfley not!" Papa Smurf was thinking of how they could find out the truth when Smurfette proposes they have a wrestling match. Papa Smurf agrees and makes the mistake of choosing Brainy as the referee. Brainy blows his whistle and the contest begins. Hefty struggles to compete with the Incredible Smurf, who is beating him back and nullifying all his blows. Finally, with blood dripping from his chest and forehead, Hefty admits defeat. With one almighty strike, the Incredible Smurf ends the contest. "Wow, look here!" says Brainy. "The Incredible Smurf has knocked out Hefty!" The Incredible Smurf beats on his breast like a gorilla, to the applause of all the smurfs. Even Brainy and Papa Smurf clap and cheer him, and Brainy holds his hand up to signal he has won. Hefty is taken to Doctor Smurf's infirmary for some treatment. The next day, the news is everywhere-how the Incredible Smurf beat Hefty in a wrestling match. Everyone starts asking for autographs, to sign his name on their stuff and make a general fuss over him. Papa Smurf irresponsibly joins in, with a jealous Hefty folding his arms and staring at them from the sidelines. Personality The Incredible Smurf is sometimes a bit clumsy as he doesn't know his own strength, but he always tries to help people, even Hefty. He is very kind and friendly. He only gets angry if he fails to protect civilians or is provoked over a long period of time. Appearance He wears a green t-shirt but apart from that, the white smurf hat and pants. Voice Actor His voice actor would be (idealy) Chuck Norris. Powers UNMATCHED physical strength-25 times tronger than Hefty, Duncan, Tuffy, Empath & Hero combined. FACT Despite all that strength, the Incredible Smurf lacks intelligence. He is able to make basic decisions, but his brain is not all that powerful. Category:X-Smurfs Category:Earth-4 Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroes